Cant forget you
by Lunaisqueen
Summary: Ron helps hermione after malfoy manner


**Hi this is my first Romione set after Malfoy manner nothing belongs to me**

Ron hit the ground hard he was covered in blood . Looking around in panic he could see Hermione hunched on her side, she seemed not to be conscious.

Ron without thinking jumped up and ran to the girl he had been in love with since 4th year, she was ghost white and her neck was bleeding profusely . "Hermione hermione !"

He whimpered as he skidded to her side .

Hermiones eyes where shut she didn't move or act in any way to prove she had herd him. Ron was scared to move her he new if she had a back or spinal injury moving her would hert her more ! But the tide was coming closer and she must be getting cold .

He grabbed her and ran not knowing what to do "BILL BILL" he screamed as Hermiones Head fell back and she began to shake . "No please I love you , you can't leave me please!" Ron could see Bill , he had to help Hermione.

" Ron what the bloody hell is going on" he said anger clear in his voice.

All changed when he looked dawn to the woman shaking in his brothers arms. " please you've got to help her."Ron said he was covered in her worm blood bye naw and soon it would be to late. "Upstairs put her in the guest bedroom."

Without a second fort Ron ran upstairs to the bedroom he laid Hermione on the bed . Naw he could see her properly.

Her throat was open and it was still dripping blood, her left arm was also bleeding freely. Hermiones face was covered in Bruises . Her leg ... "o god". Ron whispered the bone was sticking out.

"Ron ?" Whispered Fleur . She was holding lots of potion bottles and quickly set them dawn.

" ron you shood wate outsizd." Fleur said quietly. He didn't move " let me help please."

Fleur looked at Hermione there wasn't time to argue. She nodded and began to clean Hermiones neck hawever as she applied the heeling draft to close the Wound nuthing happened she tried again but nothing .

The cut was starting to bleed again. "Get me a sowing needle and fwed." Rons stomach flipped but he Did as she said and grabbed the sowing kit on the dresser, threaded the needle before passing it back .

Fleur took it and ran it through the flash of Hermiones neck . The thread which had once been blue was naw red , but it was working.

Soon her neck was bandaged , thay turned to her arm as it seemed the most urgent.Ron pulled the sleeve up and nearly fainted, MUDBLOOD . the large letters bleeding freely made ron whunt to kill Bellatrix.

"You sade you could halp." Fleur spat almost angrily, she had already started to clean and bandage the wound . Ron grabbed the healing potion and began to tend to he smaller cuts covering his beloveds body .

In any other case Ron would have wanted to rip open Hermiones top but not like this . As soon as she was in only her bra he could see 2 maybe three broken ribs . He raised his wand remembering the first add spells Hermione had shown him and cast the healing charm . The 3 ribs cracked and she gave a gasp of pain .

"Hermione im sorry." ron almost pleaded with the shaking girl . "Ron halp mee with hr leg". Fleur Whispered as so Hermione couldn't here .

Ron crawled dawn to her leg Flure Put rons hands on Hermiones foot . She returned to where the bone was sticking out . "On gree fall". Ron nodded as Fleur put 3 fingers up . When she put dawn the last finger Ron pulled Hermiones foot . A high pitched scream Echoed frow the room . Fleur was bandaging up the leg so ron ran to Hermiones head .

" its over I promise Mione i promise."Ron said beginning to panic she was still ghost white and naw tears where spilling dawn her face . Hermione didn't lookup maybe she couldn't? Haw much had Frank and Alice longbottom been put through before thay lost there mindes ?

"Make herw dwink the potons on the tabel."

Ron did as she said and Grabbed the first one , he opened the stopper Skeligrow then put it to her lips he poured it dawn her

throat .

She coughed but swallowed. Ron repeated this till all the bottels where empty . Hermione wore a blank expression she didn't seem to know where she was, the to of them helped Hermione into pyjamas she soon went to sleep .

"Go se if harrry is ok". Fleur said she seemed very disturbed and sad Ron nodded and left .

Harry where was Harry? The man Who had put his best friend through all that pain , he hadn't even come to check on Hermiones condition .

Hermione his thoughts went back to her. She had to be ok she was the most important thing to him in the world.

Ron looked frow the staircase window and saw him looking out at the sea ! "Fucking ass hole." He snapped luckily no one heard him.

Ron stormed out to where Harry was sitting.

Harry turned around to see Ron storming at him.

"Why the fucking hell did you say IT !" He screamed at Harry. "Look Ron please im so sorry but what.."

" you couldn't even be bothered to see if Hermione was alive !" Ron screamed bearing down on a terrified Harry . "Bill said she was was fine ..." but Ron cut him of " WE HAD TO SOW HER THROAT UP WITH A MUGGLE NEEDLE !"

"What?"Harry said slightly disgusted. But Ron couldn't go into details instead he stalked back to the guest bedroom. Fleur stopped him as he was about to go in "if you need halp cell me". he nodded then entered.

Hermione looked so peaceful and despite haw sickly she looked Ron still fort she was Beautiful . He sat on the floor by here head , so he could ceep whatching her.

Ron gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face . As he did so she opened her eyes. "Mione are you ok !" He said gently

She looked at him and tried to speak but she only coughed. "Its ok don't worry we are all safe." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

She smiled weakly, turned her hand to brush Rons face . She looked tired her eyes were glassed over .Ron pulled the covers up to her Face , " I won't ever leave you agen I promise."

She tried to speak agen and this time managed it. " she is there when I shut my eyes ." Ron could feel his hart Break for her

This wasn't fair. "Im so so sorry Hermione please forgive me for everything." He said feeling tears dehind his eyes .

She moved over on the bed leaving room for Ron to sit . Instead he laid dawn , kicking his shows of he pulled the blankets so thay both where under them .

Hermione smiled and laid her head rons arm soon she was asleep. Ron Watched her it was such a godsend she was alive .

Ron opened his eyes he hadn't realised he was asleep, also he wasn't sure what woke him . What was until Hermione moved , she was shaking tears spilled from blank open eyes .

Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his lap , gently he rubbed her back and repeated her name till she gave a sniff. Then he new she was awake.


End file.
